eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Born Slippy (Deep Blue)
| image = | season = | episode = 1 | jdate = 12 April, 2012 | edate = 13 August, 2013 | previous = Wish Upon a Star | next = Call It What You Want (Ao's Cavern) }} (Deep Blue) is the first episode of the sequel anime series, Eureka Seven: AO. The episode title is a reference to " " by . Episode Summary In April of the year 2025, Blanc and Ivica scout a devastated city and they contribute it to a recent Scub Burst. They discuss about the return of their only hope: the turquoise-haired girl . On the Iwato Island of the Okinawa Prefecture, 12-year-old Ao Fukai is riding his FP when he receives a call from his childhood friend, Naru. While giving her a ride, Naru tells Ao of a dream she had of a big fire, saying that everything is about to change. Naru has a weak body and so relies on an inhaler. They then go to the forest look for Noah. Ao thinks Noah should remain in the woods but Naru insists that they get her out and she shouldn't be alone because she has no family. It is revealed that Ao is an orphan and her statement makes him mad, and she apologizes to him. After retrieving Noah, Ao leaves Naru in her home, because he still has to gather sea mangoes for someone named Mr. Wong, illegally, as his work. Naru threatens Ao that she will call the police if he doesn't come back early, much to his annoyance. Meanwhile, a trio composed of Pippo, Han Juno, and Gazelle (their defacto leader) is delivering an IFO's ECU to the Japanese army. Suddenly, smoke swells out of Gazelle's FP ECU and he attempts to safely land at the nearby shore. But as he tries to do so, he suddenly sees Ao in the way so he sharply evades him, leading to an unsightly crash. The briefcase they are to deliver opens up accidentally. Ao picks up a bracelet he sees. Gazelle gets angry at Ao while Ao accuses Gazelle of not being a good driver. While they settle, Gazelle recognizes Ao as the foreigner at Fukai's, and asks Ao to lend him an FP. Suddenly, the ECU bursts into a Scub Burst. Ao rushes to Naru's home, and they evacuate. Ao goes home to find his grandfather getting ready to go to work. Ao asks him how long he plans to take care of him when he is old enough to work on his own. Toshio insists it's the responsibility of a parent, although unrelated by blood, to send his children to school, revealing that he is Ao's adoptive grandfather. He reminds Ao to rest because his middle school opening exam is tomorrow. Ao wonders about the origin of the bracelet, but decides to not think much about it and is about to eat dinner. However, he has a strange feeling that things are about to change and thinks it has nothing to do with him entering in middle school. Gazelle's group manages to deliver the briefcase to the Japanese army, and Nakamura, but it lacks one thing: the bracelet. The group is given a six-hour deadline to retrieve the missing item. Morning comes, and they go to the Scub Burst site, where they conclude that the item was retrieved by Ao. However, by the following morning, Ao is running late for his first day at middle school when another Scub Burst pillar springs up. But it is not the only one- another pillar rises up in the ocean. The Scub crashes on land, causing a massive shockwave. As Ao is caught up in the destruction of the shockwave, he tries to contact Naru, but he gets no reception on his cell phone. Local residents warn him to run away from the Scub, fearing a G-Monster might appear. When the Scub Burst opens, the same machine-like figure he saw before attacks him. Arriving at Naru's devastated house, he thinks she might be dead or injured when he finds that she is nowhere to be seen. Enraged at the G-Monster, Ao curses it and holds the bracelet tightly in his hand. Suddenly, the bracelet bursts out of his hand and glows, much to Ao's confusion. The words "Eureka" and " Ao" appear on it, and the red rings in Ao's lavender eyes lighten up. In a sudden flashback, Ao remembers when his mother, Eureka, wore the bracelet. Gazelle's group arrives and Gazelle demands that the bracelet be given back to him. Although he doesn't understand it, Ao vows to never give the bracelet back. Major Events *Introduction of Ao, Naru, Ivica, Christophe, Gazelle, and Toshio. *A flashback reveals Ao is Eureka's son. *G-Monsters, later known as Secrets, are revealed. Trivia *Ao is revealed to be Eureka's biological son, and due to his strong resemblance to Renton, there is no doubt that he is also Renton's biological son. *It seems that Eureka and Renton are not part of Ao's life, due to the fact he is being raised by his adoptive grandfather. *The series takes place in the year 2025, which is about 10,000 years prior to the setting of Eureka Seven. Staff * Script: 武良翔人 * Storyboard: Tomoki Kyoda * Direction: 佐藤育郎 * Drawing supervision: 三輪和宏, Hiroyuki Oda Category:Eureka Seven: AO episodes Category:Eureka Seven: AO